Sweet Sacrifice
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: PANIK. S'il l'avait su, Jan n'aurait pas quitté les autres.. S'il l'avait su..
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

Un pas. Puis un autre. Quelqu'un qui marche dans la rue. Quelqu'un qui te suit doucement. Quelqu'un qui respire doucement. La nuit ne te permet pas de le voir. Mais l'ombre qui lui appartient suffit pour te glacer dans ta cachette.

Et cette odeur qui te prends au nez. Cette odeur de mort, de sueur, de peur, de saleté, de détritus. Et la tête te tourne, et si tu ne te retenait pas, tu t'enfuirais. Ton seul désir à cet instant : t'enfoncer bien profondément dans le sol. Une envie qui te maintient en vie, mais pour combien de temps?

L'homme, ou la femme, après tout, tu n'en sais rien, et ne te pose pas trop de question, se tient debout, devant toi, loin devant toi. Tu ne te pose pas trop de questions, mais elles se bousculent à ta tête, mais tu refuse de leur donner libre cours. La peur de perdre tes moyens leur ferme la porte. Mais tu ne sais pas que tes moyens, tu les a déjà perdus, lorsque tu t'es enfoui en courant vers cette ruelle. Et dorénavant, tu te maudis pour ta connerie, qui t'a fait te barrer loin des autres, loin d'une vie, loin de la lumière, et loin de tout.

La seule chose qui t'entoure dans ta cachette, ce sont des poubelles, derrière toi. Plusieurs poubelles, imposante, et tu t'appuie sur elles, comme si elle pouvait te retenir, et empêcher ton poursuivant de te voir. A ta droite, un mur. Des pierres, des briques, mais pas d'issues. A ta gauche, la rue. Un petit espace. Et devant toi, d'autres poubelles. Plusieurs la encore. Il y a un petit espace entre les deux juste devant toi. C'est par cet espace, ce petit trou de vide que tu regarde. Que tu fixe. Les poubelles t'entourent. L'odeur de détritus te prends au nez, et te monte à la tête. Elle menace de te faire chavirer, mais tu te retiens aux poubelles derrière toi.

Devant, loin devant, mais tout de même trop proche à tes goûts, l'Autre.

Tu ne connais rien de lui. Rien. Homme ou femme? Jeune ou vieux? Beau ou laid? Intelligent ou stupide? Tu ne connais rien de lui, alors que lui apparemment connaît tout de toi. Et c'est ce qui t'effraie le plus. Que quelqu'un comme lui, aussi effrayant que lui, connaisse tout de toi, de tes amis, ta famille et tes proches. En fait, tout en lui t'effraie. De l'aura spectaculairement lugubre qui s'échappe de sa personne à ses cheveux hirsutes dressés sur sa tête. De sa taille imposante à ses yeux brillants qui te cherchent dans la ruelle.

"Je sais que tu es la Jan Werner. Je le sais... Pas la peine de te cacher.. Je t'aurais.. Oui.. Markus t'aura.."

Quelques mots prononcés suffisent à te foutre la chair de poule. Une voix calme, forte, froide, sifflante. Tu t'imagine d'ors et déjà mort, en sang, et la musique qui l'accompagne. Une musique bien triste. Bien gore. Pour accompagner le tableau. Mais tu secoue la tête. Tu n'es pas encore mort. Pas encore. Profite de chaque instant. Respirer pendant que tu le peux encore. Et repousser au maximum la découverte. Parce que tu sais très bien qu'il te trouvera dans ta cachette. Qu'elle ne peux pas te cacher de son regard éternellement. Et tu sais pertinemment bien ce qu'il te fera une fois en face de toi. Mais tu t'obstine à ne pas y penser, pour ne pas crier.

"Jaaann.. Veux tu jouer à un jeu avec Markus?"

Ne réponds pas. Ne crie pas. Ne respire pas. Ne bouge pas. Ne fait rien. Oublie sa présence. Et cache la tienne. Autant d'ordres que tu gueule intérieurement. Tes yeux se ferme et se rouvre immédiatement. Tu as peur qu'en fermant les yeux, et ne les rouvrant pas, il se rapprochera plus facilement de toi, et que ut ne le remarquera pas.

"Tu ne réponds pas?"

Non tu ne répondra pas. Sa voix te fout des frissons sur tout le corps. La sueur te coule sur le dos, tu la sens bien. Tu te pisserais presque dessus si tu en avais la force. Mais la peur t'enlève petit à petit toute ta vie.

"Je propose le chat et la souris.. Qu'en pense tu petit Jan?"

Le chat et la souris. Tu repense au passé, lorsque tu jouais avec tes cousines à ce jeu. Puérilement réalisé. Tu étais toujours le chat. Désormais, tu crains fortement que les rôles ne soient inversés.

"Bien évidemment, je suis le chat, et tu es la souris. Qu'en pense tu petit Jan?"

Sa voix mielleuse te passe à travers le corps, te fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

"On commence à trois petit Jan."

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu repense à toutes ces personnes que tu as rencontré et aimé. Tes parents. Ta famille. Tes amis. Linke. Franky. Juri. David. Timo. Tes managers. Tes fans. Les organisateurs de concerts, festivals, etc. Tu repense à tout ce passé qui t'attire irrémédiablement. Tout serait si facile si tu n'était pas tombé dans la musique. Si tu n'avais pas formé Panik. Puis Nevada Tan, pour revenir à Panik. Si vous n'aviez pas eu de succès. Si vous étiez continuellement surveillés. Si, si.. Si tu avais été différent. Mais tu es ce que tu es, et actuellement, tu le constate bien, tu aurais bien aimé changer cela.

"Un."

Ce décompte te fait penser aux multiples jeux auxquels tu a joué avec tes cousins, cousines, amis. Cache cache. Loup. Un, deux, trois, Soleil. Le Chat et la Souris. Tant de jeu qui te ramènent en enfance.

"Deux."

Tes yeux bleus cherchent un moyens de t'enfuir, même si tu sais que d'une, cela est impossible, et que de deux, même si tu avais une issue, il continuerais de te poursuivre jusqu'a la mort. Au moins.

"Et trois. Je chasse petite souris."

Ton cœur fait un bond. Tu te terre plus près des poubelles de ton dos. Tu essaye de t'enfoncer en elles, malgré l'odeur, qui te rassure en fait. Tu essaye, mais tu sais pertinemment que tu n'y arrive pas. Espoir désespéré d'une âme perdue. Tu refuse de te laisser mourir ainsi. Tu refuse de mourir tout court. Tu espère encore un secours inespéré. Et soudain, alors que tes mains cherchent un semblant d'arme dans les détritus, il apparaît. Regard bestial.

"Je t'ai trouvé petite souris."

Sourire sadique. Mais heureux. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il puisse être heureux en te tuant. Après tout, que lui a tu fais? Ses yeux te dévorent du regard. Il te montre sa main. Elle tient un couteau. Tu te demande s'il est aussi affûté qu'il en a l'air. Mais te refuse d'aller le vérifier. Soudainement, tu te relève, et enjambe allègrement les poubelles. Et te mets a courir. Courir. Lui te suit. Tu sais très bien qu'il est plus athlétique que toi. Tu cours, et entends très bien son souffle saccadé se rapproché de ton dos. Tout d'un coup, tu ressens un gros poids sur ton dos. Tu comprends en un éclair qu'il t'a sauté dessus. Tu tombe au sol, et lui se relève prestement. Armé de ses seules bottes, il t'enfonce ses pieds dans le ventre, et tu recrache un boule de sang. Il frappe tes côtes, et tu sens tes poumon se vider de leur air. Tu essaye de reprendre ton souffle, mais déjà il continue de te taper, les épaules, les tibias, l'aine, le coccyx, tout y passe, avec les pieds ou les mains. Il ne te laisse aucun repos, sauf à un moment, tu commence vaguement à reprendre ton souffle, tu inspire et expire bruyamment et difficilement, pendant que lui sort de son dos une matraque. Avec, il continue ses coups, et tu a d'ors et déjà arrêté de compter les coups et les endroits. Puis soudain, la matraque te tombe à côté de la tête. Plein d'un espoir puéril que tu sais stupide, tu te dis qu'il arrête et te laisse tranquille. Mais cette pause n'est que de courte durée, aussitôt après t'être réjoui de l'arrêt du massacre, une douleur vive te fait trembler. Tu comprends rapidement qu'il a repris son couteau, et que c'est ce dernier qu'il t'a enfoncé dans le dos. Tu pensait qu'aucun son ne pourrait encor sortir de ta bouche après avoir perdu ton souffle comme tu l'avais eu. Mais non. Tu crie. Pour t'empêcher de continuer, il t'enfonce plusieurs fois de suite le couteau dans le dos. Mais tu continue de crier. Alors il te tiens le menton, et pointant le couteau près de ta bouche, en coupe les coins. Allongeant la bouche jusqu'au menton. La douleur te pique, te déchire les entrailles, et le cerveau. Tu aimerais crier, mais ta force se barre. Tu vois ton sang sur le sol, tes vêtements, tes mains. Tu en crache. Il continue de t'enfonce le couteau dans le dos. Il rigole. Ricane serait plus juste. Il rigole, tout en enfonçant le couteau dans tout ton corps. Le dos, les jambes, le cou, tout. Un voile noir s'installe devant tes yeux. Et juste avant qu'il ne devienne noir complet, l'Autre se plante devant toi, te fixe, et avant de t'égorger, te susurre à l'oreille un froid :

"Pour mon doux sacrifice."


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapitre 2 - **

L'inquiétude s'empare de toi. Cela fait quelques heures déjà que Jan est parti en courant. Le car une fois stoppé, il était sorti rapidement, et s'était enfuis loin de vous. Et si tu arrivais à regarder autour de toi, si la peur ne bloquais pas ton regard, tu verrais que tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter. Les autres aussi. T:mo, Juri, Linke et Franky s'inquiètent eux aussi à leur façon, mais tu arriverais à démasquer cette peur qui vous appartient à tous. Sans savoir pourquoi, vous vous inquiétez énormément ; sans savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, vous vous faites des films, comme pris d'un pressentiment.

Tu repense à tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis quelques heures a peines.

Vous rouliez vers Berlin, vous étiez sur cette route paumée, près de cette ville dont vous distinguiez les bâtiments les plus hauts. L'Eglise, et d'autres. Soudainement, quelqu'un s'est retrouvé devant votre tour-bus. Vous ne distinguiez pas ses traits. Le temps ne le permettait pas. Et puis de toute façon, vous n'en aviez pas eu le temps. Le chauffeur avait pilé. Essayé tant bien que mal d'éviter l'homme. Il y avait eu un choc, et Jan avait été le premier à descendre. A sortir du bus. Vous êtes tous allé voir. Le corps était brisé. Projeté qu'il avait été par le choc d'avec le bus, il était légèrement démembré, et le sang tachait le sol. Le visage était méconnaissable. Défiguré. Jan, pris de nausée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, s'est éloigné du corps. Lui est allé jusqu'au bord de la chaussée, et a vomi. Pendant ce temps, T:mo a appelé la police, conscient que les secours ne serviraient à rien désormais. Tu t'est retourné, a parlé avec T:mo qui raccrochait. Les flics arrivaient dès que possible. Linke et Franky parlaient eux aussi, pendant que Juri vomissait près du bus. Tu t'est retourné vers le bord de la chaussée, et Jan qui s'y était trouvé l'instant d'avant n'était plus là. Vous l'avez cherché partout, du moins dans les environs du bus, mais n'avez rien vu. La police est arrivée. Vous avez déclaré la disparition de votre ami, et vous attendez désormais dans le bus, anxieux.

Le temps passe, et tu stresse de plus en plus. T:mo tourne en rond dans l'espace contenu entre toi et la fenêtre. Linke joue du piano, en haut, comme pour se vider un peu. Juri tape sur tout ce qu'il trouve dans la cuisine. Les verres, les assiettes, les casseroles, produisant un bruit d'enfer. Et Franky, à côté de Juri, lui gueulant d'arrêter son vacarme. Et puis tout d'un coup, les flics reviennent. A leur tête, tu devine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais quoi...

Tu appelle Linke à descendre. Juri arrête son boucan en voyant les flics. T:mo s'arrête brusquement, et la voix de Franky s'éteins dans sa george. Les flics vous regardent, et détournent les yeux quand vous les fixez trop longtemps.

"Messieurs, nous avons des nouvelles.."

Le silence qui suit cette déclaration refroidit tout le monde. Personne ne se lance à prononcer cette phrase qui pourrait tout changer au sein du groupe, vous le sentez tous très bien. Personne ne se jette à l'eau, tout le monde se terre dans ce petit silence gêné, et les flics vous regardent à tour de rôle, essayant de voir lequel leur demandera d'enfin dire la nouvelle..

"... Oui?" se lança enfin T:mo.

"Nous avons retrouvé Jan.." continua le policier.

Vous vous regardez tous. Vous n'osez pas encore respirer, vous sentez trop qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que les flics n'ont pas encore dit, et qu'ils vous cachent un peu avant de vous le dire, comme si la nouvelle devait vous détruire. Et vous, vous savez, mais c'est comme si le prononcer vous porterait malheur. Vous vous refusez à porter la moindre hypothèse sur ce qui est arrivé à votre DJ. Et toutes les hypothèses, des plus plausibles aux plus folles te passent dans la tête. Tu te doute qu'elles passent aussi dans les têtes de tes amis. Jan s'est pris un mur. Jan écrasé par une voiture. Jan s'est fait kidnappé. Jan est tombé dans le fleuve. Jan s'en est sorti mais est frigorifié. Jan ne s'en est pas sorti, il s'est noyé. Jan s'est fait tué par une horde de groupies en chaleur. Jan s'est fait volé son cache-visage. Jan s'est fait voler tout son fric. Jan est tombé amoureux d'une pauvresse agricultrice dans le coin. Jan s'est pris une branche d'arbre dans la forêt par laquelle il s'est échappé. Jan s'est.. Tout y passe. Certaines te font sourire malgré toi, et tu sais pertinemment que ces propositions gentilles qui font sourire n'ont rien a voir avec la réalité. Tu sais très bien que la réalité sera tout autre, et d'autant plus dure à avaler.

"Mais.." prononce un flic, comme pour encourager l'un d'entre vous.

"Mais?" demande T:mo.

"Mais il a été sauvagement assassiné. Nous sommes désolé. Nos hommes sont actuellement à la recherche du meurtrier."

Et la, tout s'écroule. Le peu d'espoir qu'il vous restait est définitivement réduit en miettes. Tu te doutais bien que Jan ne pouvait pas ne s'être pris qu'une branche dans la gueule. Ca t'aurait paru trop facile. Mais si agréable. La, tout votre monde s'écroule. Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre vous tous, tandis que les flics s'éloignent déjà pour parler avec d'autres. Aucun d'entre vous n'ose briser le silence qui s'impose à vous comme naturel. Jan est mort. Jan a été tué. Jan s'est fait assassiné. Jan s'est fait tué sauvagement. Jan n'est plus la. Jan ne sera plus jamais la. Et petit a petit, ces mots vous traversent. Vous comprenez peu à peu la signification de la mort de votre ami. La signification. Plus de Jan. Plus de cet ami. Plus de DJ. Plus de groupe, puisque le groupe c'était T:mo, Franky, Linke, Juri, toi et Jan. Pas sans l'un. Pas sans l'autre. Pas sans Jan. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de Panik, et la perte de Jan vous laissait un grand trou dans le cœur. Un vide, que vous saviez très bien ne jamais pouvoir combler.

Vous vous asseyez tous. En cercle. Et la encore, le vide causé par l'absence de Jan se prononce encore plus. Cette présence vous manque. Désormais, elle vous apparaîtrait comme rassurante, apaisante. Mais il ne fait plus partie des vôtres, et ce fait vous déroute, vous mets mal à l'aises, même vis à vis des autres. Vous ne savez plus comment vous comporter, alors que la meilleure façon serait sans doute de pleurer dans les bras des autres un bon coup. D'ailleurs, tu aimerais te réfugier dans les bras de T:mo, et y chialer. Mais la décence t'en empêche, et puis, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais plus. Vous restez comme cela, à vous regarder en chiens de faïence longtemps. Puis, petit à petit, vous émergez de votre torpeur, et vous vous dirigez vers vos lits. Sauf Franky, que tu vois bien sortir du bus. Tu ne le suis pas, pris d'une forte envie d'être seul, dans ton lit, pour enfin pouvoir chialer

Et en effet, une fois dans ton lit, tu chiale. Une fois recouvert par tes draps, tu pleure. Tu sais que les autres t'endentent, mais il savent pourquoi. Tu pleure, et la fatigue t'emporte, loin de Franky, loin des autres, loin du souvenir de Jan, loin de tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Tu t'éloigne progressivement du bus. Tu avais besoin d'être seul, dans la forêt, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais ce désir s'est imposé à toi comme une évidence. Alors tu marche, dans la forêt, clope en main. Tu aimerais voir tes larmes couler, mais c'est comme si tu n'en avais plus. Ou pas. Comme si elles n'était pas disponibles.

Tu t'éloigne progressivement et de plus en plus du bus. Au ciel, la lune brille plus que jamais, et tu la trouve belle et inaccessible. Ce soir, Jan est mort. T'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Tu te retourne, et ne vois plus le bus. Peu importe. Tu sais que tu n'a avancé qu'en ligne droite. Tu n'auras qu'a faire demi-tour pour retrouver le bus. Alors tu continue a avancer.

Soudainement, tu entends un petit bruit près de toi. Tu te retourne, mais ne vois rien. Le bruit recommence, mais devant toi cette fois. Alors, tu te retourne à nouveau. Tu repense à Jan, et a la pseudo-mort sauvage qu'il a subit. Et la panique s'empare de toi. Elle te dépossède de tes moyens, et tu t'enfuis. Tu ne sais pas où, mais tu cours. Tu ne sais pas dans quel sens, mais tu t'échappe. Et la peur te trotte au ventre. Et tu entends bien quelqu'un sortir d'un buisson derrière toi, et prendre ta poursuite.

Tu arrive dans une clairière, et tu ne sais pourquoi, tu te cache dans un buisson. Tu entends l'autre haleter.

"Frank.. Frank Ziegler."

Tu mets une main sur ta poitrine, et entends ton cœur battre la chamade. Tu mets l'autre sur devant ta bouche, comme pour t'empêcher de prononcer le moindre son. Cet homme te veut toi, et l'entendre t'appeler par ton prénom te fout la chair de poule. Là tout de suite maintenant, tu t'enfuirais bien très loin. Loin de tout ça. Loin de lui surtout. Mais tu t'enfuirais surtout si tes membres voulaient bien t'obéir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est trembler encore et encore, comme si tu gelais de froid alors que c'est la peur qui te dévore.

"Frank Ziegler, je sais que tu es la. Viens donc voir Markus.. Je ne te veux pas de mal."

La voix de l'homme est soufflante, froide, glacée même. Tu ose à peine tourner tes yeux vers lui, de peur qu'il ne te tue d'un seul regard. Tu lève finalement tes yeux, et le voit. Un homme blond, aux cheveux hirsutes et dressés sur la tête. Un visage cadavérique, aux joues creuses. Des yeux renfoncés, d'une couleur grise, perçante. Une taille imposante, et quelque chose dans les mains. Le tout donne une impression de stupeur, de peur, de frayeur. Un visage qui marque. Qui te marque.

"Frank Ziegler, je ne te veux pas de mal. Juste te parler de Jan. Jan Werner."

A ce prénom, tu te relève brusquement.

"Ah! Tu es là Frank."

"Que savez vous à propos de Jan?"

"Ce que je sais? Pleins de choses."

Vous vous fixez, vous jaugez du regard. Tu finis par baisser les yeux, intimidé par la puissance et la force qui se dégage de son regard.

"Frank. Jan est mort."

"On le sais. Qui l'a tué?"

"..."

"Vous le savez?"

"..."

"Comment vous appelez vous?"

"Markus."

"Vous n'avez pas de nom?"

"Non."

"Qui a tué Jan?"

Tu aimerais réitérer ta question, mais Markus à esquissé un semblant de geste, et tu te tais. Tout d'un coup, la frayeur qui ne t'avais que brièvement quittée te retombe dessus, et c'est presque sans t'en étonner que tu le vois sortir une arme brillante de son dos. Une lame. Un couteau. Et là, tu te demande dans quoi tu t'es fourré. Tu lui demanderais bien de partir, à ce Markus. Ou tu t'enfuirais bien, mais tes jambes ne t'obéissent plus. La dure loi de la nature les fait se bloquer par la peur.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est au cas où il y aurait des intrus. Des curieux.."

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que cet homme est bizarre, louche, et qu'il cache quelque chose, mais tu ne sais quoi. Et le fait qu'il sache certaines choses à propos de Jan te retiens près de lui. Paradoxe. Tu réfléchis, tu hésite, tu tergiverse. Que faire ? Où aller ? Quoi dire ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus, que devrais-tu savoir tout au juste ? Le doute s'empare insidieusement de toi, et te fait trembler de tous tes membres.

"Où en étions nous, Frank Ziegler ?"

"Jan."

"Ah oui.."

Tu te tais. Tu attends une réponse. La lune éclaire la clairière, et tu remarque un éclair dans ses yeux gris. Éclair de folie.

"Jan.."

"Oui?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai tué."

Sous le choc, tu ne dis rien. Tu t'attendais à une révélation. Peut être un peu choquante, mais pas à ça. Et la peur d'être en face du meurtrier de Jan te glace le sang et t'immobilise alors que tu n'aimerais que t'enfuir loin de lui. Tu est ailleurs. Tellement ailleurs, que tu ne remarque pas qu'il s'avance vers toi. Il avance, avance. Se retrouve presque nez à nez avec toi. Et enfin, tu réagis. Enfin tu fait demi-tour et esquisse un semblant de fuite. Mais tu es stoppé dans ton début de course par Markus qui te tiens le bras. Il te ramène près de lui, et te regarde. Dans les yeux. Comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie avant de la tuer d'un coup féroce. Et soudainement, ses paupières se plissent, ne laissant plus qu'une fente, et toi, tu écarquille les yeux. La douleur qui te prends au ventre est fraîche et piquante. Tu baisse le regard vers ton abdomen. La lame que Markus tenait y est enfoncée. Elle te fait mal. Et puis, quand tu relève les yeux vers Markus, tu sens une nouvelle douleur te piquer, te lancer et te faire crier dans le ventre.

Markus agrandit l'espace qu'il a créé, y laissant un trou plus grand, plus profond. Et il retire la lame. Toi, tu souffle. La douleur est telle que tu sombre à genoux. Ton cerveau te demande de te calmer et d'appeler à l'aide, mais ton cœur te crie sa douleur en une percutions macabre. Bou-boum bou-boum bou-boum. La vitesse accélère, et toi tu ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Markus se met à genoux devant toi. A ta hauteur. Il enlève son sac de son dos, et l'ouvre. Toi, tu a mis tes mains devant la plaie, puisque tes intestins menacent de se faire la malle. Tout cela te dégoûte, et si tu en avais encore la force, tu vomirais. Mais cette volonté, tu ne l'a plus. Bien malgré toi. Markus sors une pierre de son sac, et la pose au sol. Puis il sors une deuxième pierre. Avant d'en sortir une autre, parce que tu suppose qu'il va en sortir d'autres, il te regarde.

''Mince, tu vas crever plus vite que prévus...''

Alors il renverse son sac, et vide le contenu. Une bonne dizaine de pierres. Il te prends les bras, et les repousse de l'ouverture qu'il a créé. Il se saisis d'une première pierre et te la dépose au creux du ventre. Le poids que tu ressens alors est bizarre. Le souffle te manque. Plus encore quand tu le sens trifouiller dans tes intestins pour y enfoncer la deuxième pierre. Tout bouge, remue à l'intérieur de toi, et la douleur te pique et te fait pleurer. Alors tu ferme les yeux et laisse Markus faire. La douleur continue, incessante, trop fort pour toi. Tu sens bien ses mains s'enfoncer dans ton ventre, y remuer ce qu'il contient, y ajouter les pierres, poids douloureux au fin fond de tes entrailles. Puis tout s'arrête. Tu ne discerne plus cette main s'insinuer en toi. Se pourrait-il que ton calvaire soit fini ? Enfin ?

Tu te risque à ouvrir les yeux, ta peau ruisselle de larmes. Tu vois Markus, toujours en face de toi, brandir un rouleau. Des bandages. Tu te pose mille questions mais aucune ne franchit le seuil de ton cerveau, comme bloquées par trop d'émotions. Ce soir, tu sais que tu vas mourir et ça te fait peur. Markus déplie le tissus, et l'enroule autour de ta taille, bloquant la plaie entre ta peau et le bandage. Il finit par faire un noeud, et te voilà avec des pierres bloquées dans ton ventre.

Puis, il se relève, et te prends dans ses bras. Tu appose ta tête contre son épaule, de toute façon, la vie te quitte. Tes yeux papillonnent et les larmes coulent à nouveau. La douleur qui te fait tressaillir est plus vive que jamais et chaque mouvement de ton meurtrier qui te porte te fait gémir.

Il finit par te poser à terre. Toi, tu te demande simplement ce que tu va subir désormais. Tes yeux se ferment, et déjà tu ne distingue plus grand chose a part Markus. Markus sur fond noir. Markus et rien d'autre. Et tu as peur que cet homme soit la dernière image que tu emporte de ce monde..

Markus te regarde. Cela depuis déjà quelques minutes, et il te lance finalement, presque en chuchottant :

''Pour mon doux sacrifice.''

Et alors, il te porte, et te lâche. Toi, tu te sens tomber. Mais tomber où ? Le splash familier de la rencontre entre l'eau et le corps te fait frissonner, et le contact de l'eau sur ta peau te réconforte étrangement. Alors c'est comme ça que tu vas mourir ?

Le fond t'attire, inexorablement. Et ton cerveau ne fonctionne quasiment plus. Tu lève les yeux au ciel, vers la surface de l'eau. Et tout ce que tu perçois avant de fermer les yeux définitivement, c'est une douce clarté : ce soir, la lune était si belle..


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Il est bien tard lorsque tu te réveille en sursaut. Tu crois ressentir quelque chose. Tu crois, et puis finalement te dis que non, ça n'est rien. Tu te lève et va boire un verre d'eau. Puis, tu te recouche. Alors que tu es fatigué et que tu penserais que le sommeil viendrait te cueillir rapidement, il se montre pas, et tu reste éveillé dans tes draps. La chaleur étouffante de la pseudo chambre t'empêche de te détendre, et t'excite au maximum. Tu te sens transpirer, bouger, gigoter dans ton lit.

"David.. Dors!" gronde Linke d'une voix ensommeillée.

Tu sursaute, et arrête tout mouvement, jusqu'a ré-entendre trois respirations calmes. Tu remarque bien que Franky n'est toujours pas revenu, et tu te demande si ton malaise ne serais pas dû à quelque chose qui lui serait arrivé. Non. Tu n'a pas de lien assez proche envers lui pour ressentir une quelconque peur. Et puis, des flics surveillaient les environs, de même que des gardes du corps.

Tu réfléchis, et tu n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Tes yeux restent ouverts, et ne daignent pas rester fermer plus de cinq secondes. La mort de Jan vous à foutu un coup. Tu repense au blondinet. Et à tout ce que vous avez vécus tous ensembles depuis quelques années déjà. Tu le revois sur scène, derrière ses platines, heureux. Tu revois ses regards qui veulent tout dire, tout ce qu'il cachait derrière ses putains d'yeux, et que personne a part toi, Timo, Franky, Linke ou Juri n'arrivait à déchiffrer. Tu le revois faire la grimace devant une grosse assiette de frites, et sourire bêtement à la vue d'une salade de tomate. Tu le revois enfiler son cache-visage, remettre sa casquette, et ébaucher un semblant de sourire discret derrière tout cet attirail. Tu le revois arriver fièrement devant vous, en vous montrant son tatouage, il venait de se le faire. Tu le revois s'amuser lorsque vous faisiez le clip de Vorbei. Dans sa tenue de ninja, et tu te revois toi, concentré sur ton bâton, Linke sur la jeune femme, Timo sur le sabre, et Franky près de l'eau. Tu le revois éclater de rire après une bonne blague de Timo, et rester sérieux lorsque vous composiez une musique. Tu le revois s'énerver après sa manette de play-station jusqu'à tard le soir, grognant dès qu'il perdait, jubilant lorsqu'il gagnait. Tu le revois faire du snow-board, et s'éclater la tronche par terre, dans la neige, il avait mal mais était heureux. Tu le revois plancher sur ses devoirs lorsque vous alliez encore en cours, travailler dur sur ses exos de maths, qu'au final il n'arrivais pas à faire. Bosser à fond sur un exo d'allemand, et puis finir par le laisser tomber tellement tout cela l'énervais. Tu le revois mettre un CD dans sa chaîne, et écouter la musique à fond. Tu revois ces nombreux 1er mars. Tous ces anniversaires que vous lui avez souhaité. Tous ces cadeaux que vous lui avez offert. Tu revois son sourire niais quand il avait eu un casque, une nouvelle play parce qu'il avait fracassé l'ancienne. Tu revois sa tête lorsqu'il avait ouvert le cadeau de Timo –que ce dernier avait choisi suite à un pari avec Jan- pour ses 15 ans : une poupée. Tu le revois piquer un fard, la première fois qu'il avait passé la nuit ailleurs que chez lui, et qu'il vous en avait parlé, a vous, jeune allemands passionnés de musique. Tu le revois vivant, avec des émotions, des sentiments ; et tu a du mal à l'imaginer autre, mort. Sans rien.

Les larmes te viennent au yeux à trop repenser à celui qui ne fera désormais plus parti de votre présent et de votre quotidien. Et tout d'un coup, tu a peur pour Franky. Qui sait ou il est? Personne. Qui sait par où il est partit? Personne. Personne n'a rattrapé le meurtrier de Jan, et qui sait s'il ne désire pas s'en prendre à tout le groupe? Qui sait s'il ne les traque pas tous dans l'espoir de les tuer? Personne. Et cette absence de sécurité te fait tressaillir. Comme frappé par l'évidence, tu te dis qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Puis, tu repense à tous ces gardes autour de vous. A toutes ces personnes qui vous surveillent. Et tu te dis que non, c'est impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un mort ça suffit. Il ne peut pas continuer, et tous vous tuer. Franky.. Tu te demande ce qu'il fait. Tu aimerais le rejoindre, histoire de parler avec lui. Entendre sa voix. Parler, parler. Et puis finir par s'endormir peut être.. Et puis tu te dis que non, Franky ne peux pas être mort, parce que Franky, c'est Franky. Il est lui aussi irremplaçable dans le groupe.. Comme Jan. Mais Jan est mort. Jan. Jan. Mort. Et tu te demande comment les autres font pour dormir. Pour arriver à fermer l'œil, alors que l'un de leur plus proche ami vient de crever. Alors que quelqu'un qui partageait tout avec eux vient de s'éteindre. Tu te demande s'ils ressentent la même chose que toi. Si ils ont peur, pour eux, pour les autres. S'ils sont tristes. S'ils doutent.

Et au fil du temps qui défile, ton esprit s'égare de nouveau vers Jan. Jan qui est mort, n'est plus parmis vous. N'est plus des votre. Et tu te dis que si le groupe doit continuer, c'est, soit sans DJ, soit avec un nouveau. Et toi, tu te sens pas capable d'accepter un "remplaçant" de Jan. Parce que Jan était unique. Et que les liens qui vous unissaient tous sont et étaient bien trop fort pour être remplacés. Alors si le groupe doit "embaucher" quelqu'un d'autre, ça sera sans toi. Mais tu sais pertinemment que non, ils n'intègreront pas quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'ils sont dans le même cas que toi. Et doucement, ton esprit sombre vers le noir, le sommeil t'ouvre enfin les bras. Alors qu'il fait jour. Alors que des flics approchent du tour-bus. Alors que tout continue, tu sombre et t'endors.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait? On le réveille ou pas?" s'interroge Linke.

"J'sais pas, les flics veulent nous parler. C'est peut être pas important. Et puis, incomplet pour incomplet.. On a déjà Franky d'absent." Avance Juri.

Tu émerge..

"Franky est toujours pas revenu?.."

"Oh! David! Tu es réveillé? Tu nous a entendu?" demande Juri sans répondre à ta question.

"Franky est toujours pas revenu?" redemande tu.

" Non, Franky n'est toujours pas revenu. Y a des flics qui sont là. Ils veulent nous parler." Lance enfin Timo.

"Ah! Ok."

Tu te lève. Regarde tes amis. Tous sont sur les nerfs après ce qui s'est passé la veille. Découvrir du jour au lendemain que l'un de vos meilleurs amis à été tué près de vous, c'est pas très facile à digérer. Linke à les traits tirés, des cernes immenses. Juri, s'est couvert d'une écharpe, et ne fait qu'éternuer. Et Timo ne regarde personne dans les yeux, a part toi, et on peut encore sentir que les larmes ne demandent pas grand chose pour sortir. Et toi. Tu te regarde dans le miroir. Tu a une tronche de dix pieds de long. Des cernes bleues et des poches sous tes yeux rougis par les larmes. Tes mains tremblent malgré toi. Et c'est dans ces moments là que tu aimerais que tout soit comme avant. Pour entendre Timo s'esclaffer, et pour pouvoir être rassuré par son rire contagieux. Seulement, en cette occasion, pas de rire. Plutôt de la peur, et comme un pressentiment pour ce qui vous attends. Vous vous dirigez vers l'entrée du bus. Descendez à la rencontre des flics, qui discutent avec vos managers. Têtes défaites. Vous attendez. Les flics se décident enfin à se tourner vers vous, et parlent.

"Votre ami Frank à été porté disparu cette nuit. Nos hommes l'ont recherché toute la nuit. Et son corps à été retrouvé."

La première chose qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est que Franky est obligé d'être vivant.

"Non. Franky ne peux pas être mort. Pas lui aussi." S'exclame Juri.

"Si. Désolé. Son corps à été retrouvé dans un lac dans la forêt. Il a été éventré, et rempli de pierre, avant d'être noyé."

La deuxième chose qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est que vous êtes TOUS en danger. Parce que tu te dis que c'est la même personne qui a tué Jan et Franky, et qu'elle veux vous tuer TOUS. Vos vies sont toutes mises entre parenthèses par la folie d'une personne. Tu prie secrètement pour que cette personne soit arrêtée. Et mis hors d'état de nuire. Tu prie secrètement pour qu'il s'arrête là dans ses massacres. Tu prie surtout pour qu'il laisse Timo vivre, même si toi tu dois mourir pour ça. Tu te retourne, regarde ton meilleur ami. Et sans avoir conscience de ce que tu fait, tu te jette dans ses bras, pour fondre en larmes. Si tu le perdais lui, qu'adviendrait-il de toi? Il est ton âme. Ton double. Ton point de repère dans le paysage incertain de ta vie. Et là, un deuxième mort dans cette vie. Une deuxième perte pour le groupe. Si on peut encore appeler ça un groupe. Un groupe dont deux des six membres sont morts. Un groupe dont seul quatre des six membres sont encore en vie. Et pour combien de temps?

Juri et Linke sont paumés eux aussi. Ils se regardent. Hésitent. Finissent par s'asseoir. Au sol. Dans l'herbe. Tout le monde s'assied, en rond. Et tout le monde se jauge du regard. Un deuxième mort. Franky ne sera plus la. Avec son sourire. Et ses airs de paumé sur scène. Franky ne sera plus là. Avec ses postures. Et ses paroles bien a lui. Franky ne sera plus là. Avec ses recettes spécial Franky. Et son incapacité chronique à dire non. Franky ne sera –non-, Franky n'est plus la. Tu est toujours dans les bras de Timo. Il te sert contre lui, et tu sens bien sa tristesse. Tu sens bien son cœur qui bat vite, et proprement. Pour combien de temps? Tu sens bien que Timo se retient pour ne pas fondre en larme. Tu sens bien que Timo se retient pour ne pas trembler. Et pour ne pas s'enfuir loin de ça. Loin de tout. Et les larmes te viennent aux yeux, presque incontrôlables. Timo te sers plus fort contre lui. Peut être a-t-il envie de pleurer, mais tu sais qu'il ne le feras pas. Pas tant que tout le monde sera ici. Près de lui, à le regarder. Peut être à-t-il envie de s'effondrer au sol, de crier sa peine, mais tu sais qu'il n'en feras rien. Alors fait le pour deux.

Deux morts déjà. Deux pertes pour le groupe. Deux pour l'instant. Après Jan, Franky. Et ensuite? Et ensuite, si personne ne rattrape le meurtrier, ça sera au tour de Juri. Ou Linke. Ou toi. Ou pire.. Timo. Et ensuite? Ensuite, de toute façon, ça va être tout le monde à la casserole. Parce que tu le sens, tout le monde va y passer. Tout le monde va crever. Parce que personne ne peut survivre. Encore moins sans les autres. Parce que désormais, la rencontre avec le Fou vous à condamné à mort, tous autant que vous êtes. Parce que désormais, il vous traquera où que vous soyez, dans le but d'en finir. Et il trouvera des moyens tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Et ensuite? Ca sera le tour de qui? Le doute t'assaille, et tu préfère en faire part aux autres.

"Et ensuite?"

"Pardon?" demande Linke.

"Et ensuite, ça sera à qui de mourir?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" s'exclame Juri.

Comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Tu sais que tous ont compris. Tu sais que tous ont capté qu'ils allaient y passer. Qu'ils crèveraient. Tous. L'un avant l'autre. L'un après l'autre. Peut être en premier. Enfin. En troisième. Peut être en quatrième. En cinquième. Ou pire, en dernier. Tu sais que tous ont compris, mais tu accepte tout de même de poser ta question avec plus de précisions.

"Il a tué Jan. Puis Franky. Ça sera au tour de l'un d'entre nous après."

"David a raison." Affirme Timo.

Timo. Il a toujours été la pour toi, pour affirmer sa position d'éternel meilleur ami de David. Timo. Ses paroles font office de bible au sein du groupe. Si Timo dit quelque chose, c'est pour ainsi dire vérité pure. Si Timo affirme quelque chose, alors c'est vrai. Et là, Timo dis qu'on risque tous nos vie. Qu'on va tous crever dans un jour, un mois, un an ou des années. Mais qu'on va tous crever irrémédiablement. Tous. Et finalement, au lieu de te réconforter parce que ton meilleur ami te défend, tu t'effraie de la dureté de cette vérité. Pourquoi crever. Qu'avez vous fait après tout pour mériter ce sort?

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?" se lamente Linke.

Linke. Lui, il est toujours ailleurs. Et si fragile. T'aimerais le serrer dans tes bras. Mais tu n'a pas la force de bouger. Linke. Linke, c'est l'éternel rêveur du groupe. Celui qui part. Part dans ses délires. Ses rêves. Ses cauchemars ou qui sait quoi d'autre. Linke, c'est celui qui quoi qu'il se passe garde toujours un semblant d'espoir, même s'il s'agit plus d'un espoir de désespéré que d'un espoir important. Et s'il perds espoir, alors c'est tout le groupe qui perds espoir. Enfin, si on peut encore appeler ça un groupe.

"On doit rester ensemble. Ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'a nous quatre. Quand l'un d'entre nous sors, c'est accompagné d'un autre. Pas seul. Jamais seul."

Timo à parlé. C'est la règle. Désormais, on ne sera plus jamais seul. Pour ne pas crever tous petit à petit. Pour ne pas souffrir de la perte d'une autre personne. Timo à parlé. A affirmé. Timo s'est prononcé. Et Timo, c'est comme la loi. Alors tout le monde l'écoutera. Tout le monde l'écoute. Et désormais, on ne sera plus jamais seul. Pour ne pas perdre un autre membre du groupe. Si on peut encore appeler ça un groupe.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

La vie continue. Irrémédiablement, même si la peur vous tiraille le ventre 24 heures sur 24. Au contraire, elle vous fait vivre chaque instant plus fortement. Comme s'il était le dernier moment de votre vie. Chaque minutes passée à respirer est une bénédiction.

La tournée à été annulée. Le car est rentré au garage. Et vous à Hambourg. Des gardes surveillent l'immeuble. Entrées et sorties sont surveillées, programmées. Et cet après-midi, c'est l'enterrement de Jan et Franky. Et toi, tu as une grosse boule dans la george. Comme si tu pressentais quelque chose. Sauf que tu ne pressens rien. Tu sais seulement qu'il ne faudra pas grand chose pour te faire perdre ton calme et éclater en sanglot cet après-midi.

Cet après-midi, c'est la disparition de vos amis. C'est la fin du groupe. Avec les corps de vos deux amis, c'est Panik qui est enterré. Et votre passion pour la musique subsiste. Mais est-elle réelle dans toute cette merde? Et est-elle juste alors que deux de vos meilleurs amis qui ne souhaitaient que vivre pour et de cette musique ont crevé?

Cet après-midi, c'est la fin des épreuves vous vous dites. Vos sorties sont organisées. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Vous êtes protégés continuellement. L'épreuve à durée deux jours, et s'est pourtant révélée dure à surmonter. Cet après-midi, c'est l'enterrement de vos deux meilleurs amis, à toi, Linke, David et Timo. Cet après-midi, c'est l'enterrement de Franky et Jan. Cet après-midi, c'est la fin d'une époque déjà révolue, ou sourire était si facile, ou rire était naturel, et ou amitié rimais avec éternité. Cet après-midi, c'est l'enterrement de Jan et Franky. L'enterrement de toute une vie.

"Juri. Tu viens? Faut aller à au cimetière maintenant."

Linke. Il continue à afficher ce sourire rêveur qu'il a toujours possédé, mais pour toi, il sonne tellement faux. Tellement comme avant.

"Oui. Je viens."

"Reste près de moi."

C'est comme ça tout le temps maintenant. Même si vous êtes surveillés, vous êtes sur vos gardes, et vous restez deux par deux. Toi et Linke. David et Timo. C'est un besoin, plus qu'une envie, quoi que désormais, tout ce que tu souhaite, c'est que Linke reste à tes côtés éternellement. Pour toujours. Que vous soyez toujours ensembles, bras contre bras.

"Où sont Timo et David?"

"Devant nous Juri. Juste devant nous."

Tu lève les yeux, et capte le regard amical de Timo. Il a entendu ta question. Désormais vos seules préoccupations sont la survie des autres. Timo se ferait tuer pour David, Linke ou toi, tu le sais ; tout comme tu crèverais pour Timo, David et Linke ; tout comme David crèverais pour Timo, Linke et toi ; tout comme Linke crèverais pour Timo, David et toi. Désormais, c'est "Tous pour un, et un pour tous."

La voiture vous attends. Elle vous conduira au cimetière. Devant vous, les corbillards. Et à côtés, des fans. En pleurs. Des milliers de fans sur la route du cimetière. La dernière demeure de vos amis. La voiture roule trop vite à ton goût, bien qu'elle soit très lente. La voiture arrive trop rapidement au cimetière à ton goût. La voiture n'est plus à ton goût en fait. La voiture stoppe, et comme des automates, vous descendez de voiture. Et rentrez dans le cimetière. Les familles de Franky et Jan sont là. En pleurs. Douleur de plus. Se dire que leurs enfants sont morts, et pas les autres, piètres consolations. En cercle autour des trous dans la terre, vous attendez. Vous attendez que les deux cercueils arrivent. Et ils arrivent. Et ils descendent sous terre. Et soudainement, alors que vous avez tous si bien su garder votre calme jusqu'ici, tout explose. Vos larmes, vos cris, vos pleurs, vos peines. Vous détournez le regard des trous dans la terre, vous resserrez les uns contre les autres. Puisque cette amitié est tout ce qu'il vous reste. Vous serrez, et vous resserrez. Vos corps enlacés se tiennent compagnie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, tout comme les cercueils de Franky et Jan se tiennent compagnie par la proximité de leurs antres. Franky. Et Jan. Pleurs. Vous n'en pouvez plus. Et les gardes vous reconduisent à la voiture. Dans laquelle vous montez, comme des automates, comme vous en êtes descendus.

Et la voiture s'apprête à vous ramener vers votre appartement. Seulement tu relève brusquement la tête.

"Conduis nous au bar ********"

"Pardon?"

"Au bar ********"

"Les ordres sont formels. Pas de détour."

"Au bar ********"

"Monsieur Schewe.."

"Juri à dis au bar ********. Alors conduisez nous au bar ********"

"Comme vous voudrez."

Et le conducteur prends une autre route. Et tu sais très bien que les gardes ne vous suivent pas, que vous êtes seuls à savoir ou vous allez, ou vous serez. Tu sais très bien que le risque est grand, mais tu désire voir que la vie existe encore. Ils peuvent comprendre non? Oui. Timo, Linke et David peuvent comprendre. Ils comprennent. Et le conducteur s'arrête au bar. Vous descendez de la voiture, pour la énième fois de la journée. Direction le bruit. Direction la vie, si elle existe toujours.

Le fracas des verres, des assiettes, des voix te casse les oreilles ; le mélange des odeurs de cigarette, de transpiration, de familiarité, de bonheur te prends au nez. Oui, la vie est toujours présente. Vous vous installez à cette grande table du fond. Celle qui t'attire. Celle qui attire Timo, David et Linke par sa présence. Vous vous installez à cette grande table du fond, et attendez.

"Je vais au toilettes."

Tu te lève, et te dirige vers le fond du bar. Les autres admirent le lieu. Respirent cette bonne odeur de liberté, de joie, de vie qui y flotte, et qu'ils n'ont pas ressentie depuis belle lurette. Tu vas au toilettes. L'envie était pressante.

Et soudain, de derrière toi surgit un homme. Grand. Maigre. Tu te retourne.

"Bonjours Juri Schewe. Je suis Markus."

Markus. Tu ne connais pas. Non, décidément, tu ne connais pas. Tu as beau chercher, rechercher, tu ne trouve pas.

"C'est moi qui ai tué Jan et Franky."

Jan. Franky. Tué. C'est le meurtrier. Celui que vous vous évertuez à fuir depuis quelques jours. Celui qui vous menace, celui dont vous devez éviter le chemin. Coûte que coûte. Il te regarde, et soudain, sors un coton de son dos, et te le plaque contre la bouche et le nez. Douce odeur qui t'endors. Ferme les yeux, ça vaudra mieux.

Quand tu les rouvre, c'est pour voir un mur, enfin, un plafond serait plus juste. Tu tourne la tête. Essaye de bouger, mais tu vois que tes bras et jambes sont bloquées, empêchant le moindre mouvement. Tu es bloqué, et à tes côtés, Markus, air de folie, couteau à la main.

"Je commence par où Juri?"

Tu le regarde, ahuri. Que veux-t-il te faire? Tu regarde le couteau. Markus. Le couteau. Toi. Tu es nu. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Le couteau.

"Hum.. On commence par les jambes."

Markus s'approche de tes jambes. Te regarde, puis détourne son regard vers ta jambe droite. Il pointe son couteau dessus. Il te l'enfonce un peu. Ca pique. Ca pique beaucoup. Ca pique trop. Tu comprends enfin ce qu'il désire te faire. T'enlever la peau. Tu crie. Tu crie pour qu'on vienne te sauver. Tu crie et tu pleure. Il t'arrache la peau. Douleur. Tu saigne. Et tu vois un lambeau de chair pendre aux côtés de ta jambe. Désormais, tu as toute une bande rougeâtre. Et il continue. Toi aussi : tu crie de plus en plus belle. Cri bestial, et incontrôlé. Tu crie et appel à l'aide.

"Liiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnkeee!"

"Tes amis ne viendront pas te sauver. Tu es seul Juri Schewe."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Linke!"

Il continue. Son arme est au genoux. Et ta jambe te pique, ton cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Tes larmes coulent toutes seules, et te descendent dans la bouche. Tu t'étoufferais presque avec. Tes cris continuent, et ne cessent d'emplir la salle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Arrête! Arrête!"

Il continue. Le genoux. La cuisse. Bande de chair sanguinolente. Qui dégouline de sang. Qui traîne. Qui pendouille. Pique. Ca pique. Ca pique beaucoup. Ca pique beaucoup trop. Tu as mal. Trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Il s'arrête. Souffle. Respire. Pendant que tu en a encore le temps. Il te regarde pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, et reprends au début de la jambe. Une autre bande de chair à découper. Appel au secours. Qu'ils viennent te sauver. Pourquoi Linke t'as t-il laissé seul? Pourquoi?

"Pourquoi? Aahhh! Linke, Linke s'il –te plait. Linke. Linke. Linke. Arrête!'

Mais non, Markus n'arrête pas. Il continue. Le couteau monte, et de plus en plus de peau au sol. Il continue. Ton cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Tes larmes coulent. Toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Tes jambes, tes bras, tous tes membres tremblent sans que tu le veuille. Et ta chair a vif brille d'un éclat vermillon.

"Linkke! S'il te plait. Linke, viens m'aider. Linke. Linke. Linke. Markus. Markus, arrête. Arrête. Arrête. J'vais pas supporter."

Mais non. Il continue. Douleur vive. Aiguë. Il continue. Il continue de t'arracher la peau. Centimètre par centimètre. Il continue. Quand il est arrivé à l'entrejambe, il redescends au début de la jambe. Et il continue. Il continue. Et tu continue de crier.

"Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. S'il te plait. Arrête. Markus!"

Mais non. Il continue. Il continue, et s'arrête.

"J'ai fini la jambe droite. Je fais quoi maintenant?"

"Rien! Rien! Tu arrête. Pitié!"

"D'accord. Je fais l'autre jambe."

Tu le regarde. Pleure. Pleure puisqu'il compte te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en crève. Crie.

"Non! Non! Pitié! Arrête! Non! Pitié!"

Trop tard. Il recommence. Il continue. Remonte doucement. Immanquablement. Il continue. Il te pèle. Il t'épluche, comme on épluche un fruit. Il continue.

"Linke! Pitié! Linke, viens, s'il te plait. Linke. Oh Linke! Markus arrête ça fait mal!"

Mais non. Il continue. Remonte. Et toi, tu sombre. Piqûre. Piqûre. Sombre. Nuit.

Et quand tu émerge enfin, c'est pour sentir une piqûre vive partout. Tu te regarde. Tu n'a plus de peau sur les deux jambes. Ni sur les pieds. Ni sur l'entrejambe. Tu n'en a plus que sur le ventre et la partie supérieure du corps. Tout ton bas du corps ressemble plus à une tomate écrasée qu'a un corps humain. Du sang. Du rouge. De la peau au sol. Tes larmes. Tes cris de douleur. Ca pique. Beaucoup. Ca pique trop. Tu réalise enfin que Markus t'arrache la peau des mains. Il te l'arrache petit à petit, et il a du mal. Ta peau à cet endroit est dure. Mais il y arrive.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Arrête! Arrête! Pitié! Ca fait mal! Arrête! Ca pique! Linke, au secours!"

Il te regarde. Souris.

"Ca fait mal?"

"Oui oui oui. S'il te plait. Arrête. S'il te plait."

"Non."

Et il continue. Il continue. Il te pèle. Il t'épluche. Il t'arrache la peau. Petit à petit. Ta main droite est sang. Ta main gauche à moitié. Il continue. Il continue. Toujours. Et tu as mal. Ca fait mal. Trop mal. Il continue. Après les mains, il te fait les bras. Et déjà, tu sens ton cœur qui faiblit. Tu écarquille les yeux.

"Ah oui! C'est vrai. Le cœur humain n'est pas fait pour tenir à ça trop longtemps. Je vais commencer ton visage avant de te voir mourir."

Et il lâche ton bras droit. Avance son couteau vers ta tempe. Pique.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Aaah ah!"

Enlève ta peau. Tes yeux regarde à ta gauche. Et tu vois de la peau. Noir. Ton cœur bat et ne bats plus. Il s'est déconnecté un instant, mais s'est remis en marche ensuite. Il est rendu à ta bouche. Douleur. Ca pique. Ca pique trop. Ca fait mal. Très mal. Noir. Lumière. Il s'est arrêté.

"Pour mon doux sacrifice."

Noir. Enfin.


End file.
